Whilst the following description of the apparatus for generating a controlled atmosphere particularly refers to its application to grains and foodstuffs, the equipment has application to other areas where a controlled atmosphere is desired. For example, tobacco, feed stock, rice, fruit and metallurgical processing.
Storage of grains and foodstuffs has for a long time presented problems relating to maintaining the integrity of the grains and foodstuffs and reducing any degradation caused by foreign organisms. Studies of the degradation in the storage of grains and foodstuffs over a prolonged period have been carried out by the Commonwealth Scientific and Industrial Research Organisation ("C.S.I.R.O."). In particular an entomological study of the effects of foreign growths upon wheat and other grains has been reported. According to these reports, wheat and other grains are subject to attack from organisms which can cause spoilage of the stored grain. Further, these studies have also revealed that the quality of grains may degenerate over an extended period due to the effects of oxygen on the grains.
The studies of C.S.I.R.O. have also shown that storage of grain, in particular wheat, in an inert atmosphere, under conditions of reduced moisture and in particular minimized oxygen, results in foreign organisms becoming dormant and ultimately dying. It has also been reported that such inert atmosphere does not interfere with the nutritional value of the grain thus enabling it to be stored safely for prolonged periods. It has also been shown that moulding may be reduced and the germination level retained in such conditions.